Who Says We Don't Have Hearts?
by Naminedeservesacloak
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Namine and Roxas went to a huge party at Beast's Castle? So did I, hence the creation of this fic! ENJOY!


I OWN NOTHING! But if I did... *rubs hands together evilly*

The Heart of a Nobody

I sighed and looked over the flyer I had managed to rip away from Larxene earlier when Axel had distracted her for me. How she had stolen it away from me I will never know, because she had never even gone into my room. It was a little worse for wear but the lettering could still be clearly seen in the right light. The flyer was promoting a party that was going on tonight at Beast's Castle, starting around seven in the evening and ending around one in the morning. Open to everyone, the party seemed like it was going to be rather fun. Realizing it was five already, I started to cobble together an outfit to wear when I heard a small knock on my bedroom door. Pulling open the door, I came face-to-face with Roxas.

"Namine…" he began before trailing off into incoherent mumbling.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently, wanting to get back to preparing myself for the party as quickly as I could.

"Do you remember Beast's Castle?" My non-existent heart skipped a beat as he continued, "Well, there is going to be a huge party there tonight to celebrate the return of the Prince's true form and I was wondering if you were going to it."

"Yes I'm going, I'm being the third unwanted wheel to Kairi and Sora because I love to dance. Why?" I asked innocently.

"Well, would you like to go with me instead?" he asked in a rush. I beamed and nodded yes. Sighing in relief, he said, "It starts at seven so meet me in my room then, ready to go, okay?" I simply nodded again and quickly closed the door so I could continue getting ready for the party.

Showering and dressing in record time, I rushed to his room when I was done. Hesitating at his door, I fidgeted with the edge of my long black dress awkwardly as I tried to muster up the courage to knock. Just as I had finally been about to knock, the door flew open. He just stood there with his cloak open, and a relatively fancy outfit on underneath. "You're ready already?" I asked, shocked that he had had on a nice outfit under his cloak the whole time. He shrugged.

"Well, it is almost seven, are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded as he spun around and snatched a clear plastic box with some flowers in it off his dresser.

"What's that?" I asked as he opened the box gently.

"It's a corsage. I had Marluxia make it yesterday. You're supposed to wear it on your wrist. Here, put your hand through here…" he trailed off as I adjusted it on my wrist. He smiled and adjusted his own on his cloak. "Let's go!" he said, reaching for my arm and linking it with his own. Raising his other hand, he quickly opened a portal and pulled me through carefully.

After a moment of pure darkness I felt my legs shudder with the sensation of landing on hard marble. I caught myself just in time, and managed to not fall flat on my face. Brushing imaginary dust off my dress, I took a good look around for the first time and gasped in amazement. There were hundreds and hundreds of twinkling lights strewn over everything, including the gargoyles, and the way the light from them danced it looked just like candlelight. Inhabitants from all the known worlds were casually chatting in the courtyard, some clearly taking a break from dancing while others looked like they had just arrived and were suitably impressed with the size of the party.

Realizing how cold it was, I held onto Roxas's arm tighter while my teeth chattered. He looked at me, alarmed, before unzipping his cloak entirely and tucking me inside. I smiled gratefully while he pushed us through the huge crowd so we could go inside where it was a good deal warmer. I could almost feel the sound waves coming out of the speakers and slamming into me when he pushed open the doors to the castle.

"Let's dance!" I shouted, stepping out of the suddenly suffocating warmth of his cloak. Giant signs hung near each door indicating what the music in each room was and how to get to the other rooms. I picked one at random and began dancing to the beat. Roxas smiled and followed me deeper into the castle, dancing along with me all the while.

Several songs and rooms later, we finally found Sora and Kairi. Kairi's face lit up and she ran over to us, dragging poor Sora through a whole crowd of people. "I'm so glad you two finally got together!" she shouted over the music when they had finally reached us. Before I could even say anything she pulled me into the tightest hug I had ever experienced. I managed to mouth the words 'HELP ME' over Kairi's shoulder to Sora before one of my ribs snapped from the pressure. He just smiled, nodded, and pulled her away from me, into a whole other room.

"You wanted to be the third wheel to that?" laughed Roxas from right next to me. I turned to see him trying to hold back his laughter unsuccessfully. Smiling to myself, I smacked his arm lightly.

"Well, I didn't want to go alone!" I said mock indignantly. We laughed for a solid minute or two until a slow song filtered through the speakers.

He looked over at me and slowly extended a hand to me. "Ready?" he asked. I smiled nervously and clutched his hand. He led me to the middle of the dance floor and gently placed his hands around my waist as I linked my arms around his neck. After a couple minutes of silence he leaned over to me. "You know, this fast rotation speed and huge distance between us is sort of defeating the purpose of slow dancing", he said, laughing. We slowly shuffled to a stop and I hugged him tighter. "That's better", he said, smiling. Smiling back at him, my non-existent heart began to flutter as we danced our way through several more songs and rooms.

Several hours later we were near the edge of the blue music room, dancing along to all the formation dances. When I started yawning in the middle of Cotton Eye Joe, Roxas frowned and stopped dancing. "Are you tired?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded and whispered, "Just a tiny bit…" I leaned my head against the cool marble of the wall I was closest to, in an effort to wake myself up. He reached over and pulled me to his side again.

"Let's dance to one more slow song, then I'll take us home, okay?" he said. I smiled faintly and nodded again, allowing him to lead me back to the center of the room. He held me tighter in an effort to combat my sleepiness as we began to sway from side to side. I rested my head on his chest and I felt him tuck my head under his chin softly. I knew we didn't have hearts but I could almost imagine hearing his heart beat right on the edge of my hearing. My hair covered my face so he couldn't see it, but I was smiling the entire time. Maybe we did have hearts after all…

We swayed gently in sync as the song went on and on, until finally we stopped and just stood there. A few minutes later the song finally ended, but I didn't let go immediately. I only let go when he kissed the top of my head very softly. I looked up in surprise and he grinned sheepishly. I simply grinned back and gave him another quick hug.

"Ready to go now?" I asked him, more awake now than I had been a couple of minutes ago. He nodded and grasped my hand, leading me back through the castle, all the way to the courtyard. I looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want to create a dark portal in the middle of a crowded room. People might freak out", he explained. My only response was to clutch his hand tighter so I wouldn't be left behind in a crowd accidentally. Once outside he quickly created a portal and continued pulling me until we were completely through it. When we were home he let go of my hand. Surprised by the sudden loss of contact, I rubbed my hands together in an effort to warm them up. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked suddenly, turning to face me.

I nodded and said, "But let me change into something comfier first, okay? Smiling, he agreed, saying he would go ahead a pick a movie to watch. Wanting to change out of my dress as quickly as possible, I walked quickly to my room. When I finally reached my bedroom door I flung it open, changed, and yanked a blanket to cuddle up in off my bed. Once I was ready, I shuffled back to Roxas's room and gently opened the door. Kneeling on the floor, he was picking a movie to watch from his tower of DVDs. He was already in his nighttime outfit, a long-sleeved black T-shirt with long black sweatpants. Gesturing for me to go ahead and sit on his mini-couch he continued to fiddle with his DVD player. "What are we going to watch?" I asked quietly.

"Final Fantasy VII", he said, turning away from the DVD player and picking up a remote that was balanced precariously on top of his PlayStation. I sat down and began to wrap my blanket around me for warmth. The movie finally started to play as he flopped down onto the couch next to me. I was so tired that I leaned over and rested my head onto his shoulder after only a few minutes into the movie. Almost as soon as my head touched his shoulder, he put his arm around me. I was so comfortable that I soon fell asleep to the soft sound of his breathing and the epic sounds of battle coming from the television.

Did you like it? Please rate and review, oh and flames will be used to heat my tea and my cold-as-the-Artic room, then promptly ignored ^.^


End file.
